Wireless access networks have become a key element of a variety of telecommunications network environments. As to enterprise networks, they provide convenient access to network resources for workers carrying portable computers and mobile handheld devices, and for guests or temporary workers similarly equipped. They also provide a cost-effective alternative to relocating physical Ethernet jacks in environments where facilities are moved or changed frequently. In addition, wireless access points operable with diverse communication/computing devices are becoming ubiquitous in public environments such as, e.g., hotels, airports, restaurants, and coffee shops. With the increase in high-speed Internet access, the use of access point(s) in the users' homes is also envisioned and has started for other applications.
A dual-mode handset, including both cellular and WLAN bands, is used for enterprise operation on an enterprise campus using WLAN. However, when off the enterprise campus, the cellular communications capability is used. It is desirable to be able to easily switch the WLAN transceiver between 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) (cellular) mode and enterprise mode, without manual intervention and while conforming to the 3GPP cellular standards and satisfying the 3GPP conformance tests. Unfortunately, when the handset has the WLAN transceiver working as part of the cellular configuration, there is no way for the handset to change back to the “enterprise on WLAN” configuration. The cellular (3GPP) specifications do not sense when the handset is back on the enterprise campus (or when it goes off the enterprise campus). Moreover, the cellular (3GPP) specifications do not permit the cellular handset to change its configuration to remove or enable enterprise WLAN operation.
A cellular handset with both GSM-family capability and code division multiple access (CDMA)-family capability currently must operate in one configuration or the other, i.e., in GSM-relate mode or in CDMA-related mode. Switching between these two modes is done through a “knife-switch” program, that shuts down GSM (or CDMA) completely, and then restarts the handset in the other CDMA (or GSM) configuration.
The “knife-switch” would simply set the handset to one or the other configuration, as described. It can not do more. There is a need for a terminal that will operate on cellular, operate on enterprise WLAN, and further, be able to operate on cellular I-WLAN or GAN (two 3GPP WLAN capabilities) when there is no enterprise WLAN coverage.